<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by BookwormBirdie44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368353">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44'>BookwormBirdie44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort (kinda), Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has a panic attack, and Anne comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Henry Mannox, it's platonic don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: This work has a past rape in it. </p>
<p>Also, feel free to request something (no smut, and I don't ship most rarepairs but will write something platonic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katherine Howard loved scrapbooking. She collected photos of herself, her cousin and roommate Anne, and their friends. Her love of scrapbooking came from her mother, who took photos of Katherine at every chance she got. Near the end of the year, she’d collect all of them and put them in one huge photo album and give it to Katherine for Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months ago, Katherine’s mother sent her a bunch of old albums, the earliest one dating back to when she was seven. This afternoon, Katherine decided to flip through them. She picked up a random one and looked at the date on the cover. This one was from six years ago, when she was thirteen. She begins to flip through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stops when she sees him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a photo of her flute concert. Mr. Mannox had his arm around her shoulders, squeezing just a bit too tightly. In the photo, Katherine’s smile was strained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drops the album as a floodgate of memories releases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s pinned you against the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katherine stands up, then falls against the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s getting too close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps for breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s pulling it out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s laying down, she can’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s in you now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s crying, her heart’s hammering, she can barely breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts it hurts it hurts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s on the floor, sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it out get it out get it out! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s dying. She can’t breathe. She’s-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kat?” a voice says</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anne. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-here.” Katherine’s voice rasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kat, what’s- Oh my god, are you ok?” Anne rushes to her side, a look of concern on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-he-” Katherine can’t speak. She sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne joins her on the floor. “Sh, it’s ok, just breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katherine relaxes, and she breathes heavily. Once she’s calmed down enough, Anne looks her straight in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I was flipping through the photo albums, and I saw-I saw him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mannox.” Katherine whispers. She can barely say his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katherine-Oh god, Katherine-he’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in jail for assaulting and molesting a minor. He’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts, Anne. It hurts so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But it’ll hurt less and less until it’s all gone, ok?” Anne comforts her cousin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have told someone sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me at just the right time. You told me right before he was about to assault someone else, did you know that? He confessed it on trial.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you saved someone from him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This piece of information made Katherine start to cry, but it was good tears. She felt strong. She prevented an assault and rape. She</span>
  <em>
    <span> saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a bit better now.” Katherine says, slowly standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great. And, let’s get rid of this picture, shall we?” Anne says, plucking the photo from the album. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me.” Katherine says. “And thanks, for helping me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, anytime.” Anne responds, throwing the picture in the garbage. Katherine walks over to her cousin and gives her a hug, grateful that she was there. That she told her that information. That she helped her by just saying one word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>